The King's New Toy
by Cieraco Sheys
Summary: This is a fairly twisted fic I am working on. Ch2 up
1. Chapter 1 Preview

A/N: This is obviously an AU ficcie that I decided to get off my mind. It is set in a medieval type kingdom thingy. One of my favorite red haired assassins happens to be the king. You will have to guess which one it is cauz I don't use his name, at least not in this chappie.

Rated R

Warnings: slavery, non-con, torture, graphic sex, sadistic, um... I think that is it.

I almost forgot... I put one of my favorite OC's in this one.

I am open to suggestions for storyline (as there is none right now) and any errors that my beta- if I had one- would've caught. Flames are fun to play with.

Disclaimer: All I have is my mind and my husband. You can't have my mind.

POV: yadda yadda

Private thoughts: /yadda yadda/ (while not in POV mode)

Telepathic communication: [yadda yadda]

~~**~~**~~**~~

So here we are again. I broke another toy. I have to find more durable toys, these peasant girls are just to damn weak. I need a woman with fire in her heart, someone who could deal with the stress of serving me. Perhaps I should send out an invitation to the Lords of the Kingdom to find me a new girl to play with. That sounds like a wonderful idea. "Yohji! Get your ass in here"

"Yes, Your Highness"

"I want an invitation sent out to all the Lords. Whomever can offer me a woman that has a real fire, a girl that will take can take the stresses of being the King's playtoy; I will give him a handsome reward."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

I wonder what my faithful Lords will bring me. I hope that she is beautiful, but the pretty ones are usually so fragile. Perhaps strength and beauty **are** enemies. Well there are exceptions to most rules in life. It's so nice to have everyone else taking care of the kingdom for me. I can sit here thinking about my toys and not be interrupted, except on emergency. Birthrights are a nice thing.

~~**~~**~~**~~

A few weeks later a dinner party has been set up for the King to inspect his prospective new toy. All of his most loyal Lords gathered with their best slaves to please their King.

His Royal Highness sat on his throne watching all of the goings on in his magnificent palace. Each Lord was given time to prepare their property for inspection and selection. It was almost time for said inspection.

"Each Lord will present their offering to His Highness. She will be inspected and either thrown aside or be returned for a second look at a later time." The beautiful blond, Yohji, spoke to the crowd that had gathered for this public selection. He returned to his place beside his King.

~~**~~**~~**~~

I really fucked myself over this time. Lord Jei is really pissed; I didn't expect to get *caught* outside again. Now I get stuck on parade to the damn King who is arrogant enough to ask for a troublesome bitch. Then to select her in public, he has to be completely insane.

"Each Lord will present their offering to His Highness. She will be inspected and either thrown aside or be returned for a second look at a later time."

Damn that blond drips of beauty. Gods I would love to be able to just touch him. To hell with just touching. I bet he knows exactly what to do in bed, and does it well. Not that _His Highness,_ humph, looks all that bad either. Sadistic ass though; it's a waste of beauty.

This is not going to turn out well; he always makes trouble when he has a public function. This one involves sex, which makes it even worse. I hope she turns out to amuse him for a few days at least. "Each Lord will present their offering to His Highness. She will be inspected and either thrown aside or be returned for a second look at a later time." I wonder if he will be as hard on her as he usually is. His moods change so quickly.

This is a quick teaser. Let me know if you want the twisted part.

I will post the next chappie after I get a few reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 First Sight

Well, if I am posting this then you liked the little preview. Or maybe not, and I just felt like posting some class A crap to amuse myself. Anyway see prev chappie for warnings and disclaimer.

Oh yeah. I noticed that the POV thing might have gotten confusing, so I decided to label them this time.

~~**~~**~~**~~

~~~~~*****~~~~~After the first round of the parade.~~~~~*****~~~~~

As our lovely King is perusing the lovely toys his Lords have brought him, one particularly beautiful red haired girl catches his eye. She is about 5'3" with stunning ice blue eyes and blood red hair. Her skin is the color of fine porcelain. The attire that her owner has chosen is the same color of her hair. The shirt is sleeveless and ends about a hands breadth above her bellybutton. The skirt seems to be two strips of fabric joined by silver chains on each side showing off her toned legs. Her collar is a simple black leather band with some sort of device on it. She stared the King straight to the eyes until she was knocked to her knees by her owner. "Have some respect for your King; slave," her pissed off owner yelled to her.

Now to describe our lovely King. His bright orange hair seemed to stand out even more compared to her dark red. He stands little over half a foot taller than her, skin tanned and toned. He is dressed in his usual deep purple robes and such. His personality drips of sexuality, and sensuality. He was all that his name implied - Guilty - more often referred to as Schuldig.

"What is the device on her collar Lord Jei?" Schu asks curiously.

"Security tag. If she goes outside of the castle with out this tag I have it sends her a debilitating but not lethal shock. She had a bad habit of escaping me. But I think that she is broke of it now." Jei replied amused.

/I wonder if she would try to escape me? Hmm, she may be fun. I saw pride in her eyes, and defiance./ "I have made my decision." Schu announced to the occupants of the room. "Yohji, take this girl to her chambers."

"Yes, Your Highness." He replied and began to escort the girl away.

"Here you may need this" Lord Jei said as he handed Yohji a leash with the disabling device attached to it.

Yohji nodded and took the leash and connected it to the girl's collar. She kept her eyes to the floor as he did so whimpering slightly when the leash was clipped. /I hope this don't turn out like I think it's gonna. I am tired of being abused. This Yohji is definitely hot. I always had a thing for blonds, especially with that shoulder length hair. His royal pain in the ass dresses him well too. A **silver** collar, I mean **silver** he must treasure that one, shit I would too. I wonder if he will treat me that way./

"What is your name?"

"Um… I haven't had a name in a long time. Most of my owners have reffered to me as 'hey you' or 'slave.' It pisses me off, but I really don't remember my name."

"That must be hard. Lemme give you a tip. **Never** lie to him, he will know it and punish you severely. Here is your room"

"Thank you Yohji."

~~**~~**~~**~~

Next will be Schu's conversation with Lord Jei, and his first conversation with his new toy.

Please review. I really need help with what all of you want to see happen to Schu and his toy.


	3. Chapter 3 Oi, Here We are, What Next?

Ok, so here I go again. See first chap for disclaimer etc.

POV: {yadda yadda}

Private thoughts: /yadda yadda/ (while not in POV mode)

Telepathic communication: [yadda yadda]

------Schu and Jei Conversing------

Schu and Jei are sitting in a private lounging room. "So where did you find her?"

"I won her in a game of cards a few years back. Her former master had said she was a handful, but if found a reason she could be fairly complacent."

"A reason?"

"He said she was fond of being outside. Being allowed to go out every once and a while kept her obedient, or so he said."

"I take it that wasn't the case with you."

Jei chuckled softly. "It worked for a while, but she decided to piss me off and I revoked her privileges. That is when she started to escape."

"Does she have a name?"

"She wouldn't tell me if she does. She isn't stupid so I doubt she would take a beating just to keep silent about her name. Her former master didn't know her name either."

"The collar device … is it removable?"

He fishes around in his pockets. "Ah here it is. This is the key to the collar. If it is removed without this it will probably kill her."

"Probably?"

"She is quite resistant to pain, there are only a few things that truly bother her. I would tell you but finding out is half the fun of a new slave."

"Yes I am truly looking forward to finding all her quirks."

------Slave in Her Room------

{Ok, if I ain't stated it before, I say it now. This sucks. I was just getting comfy with Jei. I learned all of his buttons, and damn but that took a while. He has way to many; at least some of it wasn't too bad. Anyway let me see what all is in here. A bed, dresser thingy, toilet, a **tub**. Hold on this may not be as bad as I thought. The cute blond said this was my room, so maybe I get to sleep in a bed for once. Fuck it, I may not get the chance anytime soon, I have heard this King has a definite sadistic streak. I am gonna sleep for a bit, on a bed. Hehe. }

------An hour or so later------

The slave woke to an unfamiliar tingle in her head. /That's strange. / She let her mind go blank as she imagined walls around her thoughts and feelings. /I wonder how long I have been asleep. I don't hear anyone around; I wonder who was trying to read me. My walls should be ok while I sleep. /

------Meanwhile back with Schu and Jei------

"Shit, why didn't you tell me she had powers?"

"Powers?" Jei looked caught up in his thoughts. "She never used them as far as I know. I didn't know she had any."

"She felt me reading her and shielded me."

"Did she realize it was you?"

"No."

------Her room again------

Schu opened the door to his new slave's room quietly. She was lying on the bed apparently sleeping, but a quick check (even through shields there is a difference in a mind between sleeping and awake) he found her to be awake. "What is your name child?"

"I do not know it if ever I was given one Master." She did not stir from her very comfortable position on the rather soft bed.

Schu pulled out the key to her collar and sat on the bed, she was lying with her back to him.

He leaned forward to unlock her collar.

She jumped.

"I have the key, child, it will not hurt you." He reached for the collar once again; she sat still this time. He slipped the key into the locking mechanism and the girl winced. "What now?"

"Even with the key it is still painful, Master."

With that Schu turned her around to face him. He found himself staring briefly into deep emerald eyes. She quickly turned her gaze down. /I thought her eyes were blue. Ask about it later. / "Do you want it off or on then?"

/Ok, why the hell is he being so fuckin nice? Screw it I hate this thing, if I have to hurt to be rid of it then so be it. / "Off please Master."

Schu once again put the key in the lock and quickly removed the band from her neck. A single tear signifying the pain it had caused its wearer. "When was the last time you bathed?"

/Now I am getting nervous, when **was** the last time I had an actual bath? The last time he beat me unconscious I think. / An abrupt pain to her face brought her out of her thoughts. "I asked you a question child."

"I am sorry Master, I have not had a bath in while. I have lost track of time Master so I really am not sure."

Schu sighed, and went over to the tub in the room there. "How did you learn to construct such powerful shields child?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know what a great place to end this chappie. Reviews make me really happy and want to write more. I have like 3 other fics to work on and I usually work on the one that has gotten the most reviews, so I know this one kinda sux so far, but it will get better.

A/N#2: Ok, I took like a 9 month hiatus and I am kinda sorry for it, but if I am still asked to continue my fics and well writing in general, I will do so.


End file.
